Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for optimizing data deduplication functionality in computing storage environments.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process, store, and archive data. Large data archiving solutions typically use tape library systems where workstations and client devices are connected to one or more servers, and the servers are connected to one or more libraries. In data centers, such as those providing imaging for health care, entertainment, weather, military, and space exploration applications, these servers and libraries are often interconnected in a grid-computing environment. In such large scale computing environments, the minimization of duplicate data, or “deduplication,” results in potentially significant benefits to the computer system, in terms of resource management and otherwise.